When Swords Clash
by RoGuE-WhItE-DrAgOn
Summary: the ronins r now on their senior year, talpa's long since been defeated, the warlords r retired evil wariors, and things are at peace. The Ronins are soon pulled into a fight that could depend the fate of the world, and everything else. Who's Kira?
1. Prologe Find Ryo

When Swords Clash  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors, or anything else from the show/series, whatever. I'm just a writer, trying to entertain. This is my first RW fan fic. ^_^ pleaze, no flames, though, reviews r welcome.  
  
Prologue  
  
She stirred, unable to get comfortable. Many nights now, sleep refused to come easily. Opening her eyes, for the hundredth time that night, she sat up, and looked around her room. Things were as they should be. Clothes scattered on the floor, the door closed.  
Wait, no, the door was closed, wasn't it? She got out of bed, and crossed the room to the door. I must've forgotten to close it all the way, she reasoned with herself. A breeze swept through the room, leaving her cold. Heading towards her bed again, she stopped. A young woman sat there, smiling sadly. "Mother?" She asked the stranger quietly. The young woman nobbed and replied "You must find your brother." "My brother?" "Yes, find him, find Wildfire. He'll be in need of your help, daughter." Slightly confussed, she stepped carefully towards her mother's would-be- ghost. "But, how will I help him?" "You'll use this." Holding up a small silver orb, her 'mother' held it out to her. "Find Wildfire. Blade will guide you." Her mothers figure slowly began to diminish, the orb fell to the ground. Slowly, she picked it back up, and observed it.  
Kira sat bolt up right in bed, covered in a cold sweat. A dream? Yes, only a dream. She sighed with relief, and slowly rested back up against her pillow. Turning onto her side, Kira froze, the color slowly draining from her face. On her second unused pillow, the small silver orb glowed faintly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok, I did a few corrections to this, but knowing me, there's still probably somethings that need to be fixed. Oh well. I'm nearly done chapter 1, I just haven't had much time for it lately. Reviews are welcome ^_^ O_o 


	2. My name's Mia

When Swords Clash  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors, or anything else from the show/series, whatever. I'm just a writer, trying to entertain. This is my first RW fan fic. ^_^ pleaze, no flames, though, reviews r welcome.  
  
REVIEW  
  
Kira sat bolt up right in bed, covered in a cold sweat. A dream? Yes, only a dream. She sighed with relief, and slowly rested back up against her pillow. Turning onto her side, Kira froze, the color slowly draining from her face. One her second unused pillow, the small silver orb glowed faintly.  
  
Chapter 1 : Kira of the Ice Flame  
  
One month had passed since Kira had, had her dream. Whoever this 'Blade' was, Kira hadn't met him yet. How was she supposed to find her brother, whom she had only known till she was 5? After their father was killed, they had been sent to an Orphanedge (pleaze don't critisize my spelling, I sat here for like 10 minutes, trying to remember how to spell the word). Kira had been sent into foster care, being seperated from Ryo for some odd reason. Finding Ryo after all this time wasn't easy. She had managed to track down different homes he was sent too, but it eventually just led her to a dead end. Now in Tokyo, (I think that's where they are, but if I'm wrong....tell me, and I'll fix it) what could she do? Where would she go now? It was like everything was against her. Argh, how come everything I've tried just leads me to a dead end. Where is this 'Blade' person anyways? He's supposed to guide me...Kira could feel that small silver orb in her pocket. Just another thing she had to figure out.  
As if Kira's day couldn't get any better, a loud scream could be heard, followed by a guy running around the corner of the sidewalk Kira was currently walking on. She shot her fist out, hitting the guy squarly in the face, he fell backwards, the purse in his hands, flying upwards, landing perfectly in Kira's hands. "Oh, thanks a lot." Kira looked up from the man who was still laying on the ground, stunned, to see a young woman standing there, a relieved look on her face. "Oh, uh, sure, no prob." Kira tossed the purse back to the young woman, and grinned. "Shouldn't you be in school?" The young woman asked, pulling her brown hair out of her face. Kira shrugged, and replied "I have better things to do with my time." "Catch muggers, perhaps?" Kira frowned and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, it's nearly dinner time, I should probably be going." Kira nobbed her head, and turned to walk away. Her eyes widened when she saw a large black cate, with a few white stripes on it's tail, standing at the other end of the sidewalk, just barely visible. Am I seeing right? She wondered, a confussed loook on her face. "Hey, why don't you come over for dinner? It's the least I could do, you save my credit cards, after all." The woman was still talking. Kira didn't reply, but stared long and hard at the animal half hidden by a shadow from some tree. A tiger, perhaps? Or maybe a panther? The animals eyes looked amused. Amused? How could that be? The animal nobbed it's head slightly, before taking off quickly, leaving from Kira's line of vision. It was as if the creature was giving her permission to.... "Well??" The young woman had grown a little impatient. "Uh, yeah, sure." Kira replied absently, still staring at where the large cat had been only moments before. "Ok, great. My jeep is just over there." Kira turned around again to face the young woman, noticing that the man was gone. "What's your name?" The brunette asked her "Kira." She replied with a shurg. "Well, Kira, my name's Mia."  
  
******************************* Yeah, so, I know, this is kinda short for the first chapter, but I wanted to leave it as a cliff hanger......  
  
Ok, so I really just stopped there because I felt I should put a chapter up, since the only thing I have up at the moment was a half a page prologe. I'm gonna finish the 2nd chapter tonight, so uh, hang tight? Well, anyways, I'm gonna post this now, and start on chapter two. Also, I think I'm changing the rating to PG, or whatever. Pleaze review ^_^ 


	3. I just don't trust her

When Swords Clash  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors By: Rogue white dragon  
  
Chapter Two – I just don't trust her  
  
Kira stared at Mia, a shocked look on her face. "You live here?" (I don't exactly care for my grammer, ok? This is just how I do it, not like I'm handing in a paper or anything ^_^) Kira couldn't help but gawk at the large house which Mia had just driven them in front of. "Yep. I inherited it from my grandfather" Mia replied proudly, a grin on her face. "All alone?" Kira questioned, staring at the house, an awed look on her face. "Most of the time, yeah. But some friends of mine stay with me when they have don't have shool for long periods of time. Like, spring break, which is coming up soon. The end of the week, I think." Kira stopped paying attention, and looked around the large property. "Well, are you coming in?" Kira snapped out of her daydream, and followed Mia inside.  
  
~  
  
(next day, at hana'o high *is that right? * after school) "So, Cye, are you going to Mia's over spring break??" Ryo asked, a tiny grin on his face. Cye nobbed, and replied "Of course I am. We hardly ever see her anymore." Ryo nobbed in agreement, and the two began walking towards the exit, where Kento stood waiting for them. "Sage and Rowen went on ahead. 'Said you guys were talking too long." Kento told them. The three began walked towards the school parking lot, where Kento's jeep was. His pride and joy was, of course, a total mess. "Kento, you're gonna clean it before we go to Mia's, right?" Cye asked, as he opened the door. Various things fell out, making Kento laugh nervously. "Yeah...." Cye rolled his eyes. Ryo jumped into the back seat, and said "Well, let's get moving. We've got training to do."  
  
~  
  
(Next day, again, at Mia's house) Mia was busy making brekfeast. After inviting Kira over for dinner, she had discovered that the girl had just arrived in Tokyo, and hadn't even found a place to stay yet. Mia, of course, being courteous and all, insisted she stay with her. Kira had argued a bit, but finally agreed, and took one of the extra guest rooms. Though, not one of the guys' rooms. Mia's large house still had a few extra rooms besides those three. Kira was currently outside, practising some sort of Martial arts. Mia shook her head and sighed "Why is it, that everytime I meet someone new, they're always some sort of fighter?" Shaking her head again, Mia flipped the pancakes, and took two plates from the cupboard, and set them down on the counter. Breakfeast was almost ready.  
Kira stepped into the room, and grinned at the sight of the pancakes. "I knew I smelt something..." She said, crossing the room to sit at the table. Mia shook her head and said "You almost as bad as Kento." Kira raised an eyebrow "Oh? Who's he?" Mia chuckled and responded "A friend of mine. He's the human garbage disposal." Kira grinned wickedly and said "Now that I wouldn't mind seeing." "Trust me, the first time you see it, you almost wanna vomit." Kira smirked but didn't respond. Mia divided the pancakes up onto the two plates set out, and walked towards the table "Here." She said, setting a plate in front of Kira. "Thanks." Kira responded, reaching for the maple syrup that had already been put in the middle of the table. Mia reached for the butter, and they began their brekfeast in silence.  
"Are you sure you don't mind me staying here while I'm in town?" Kira asked, while bringing her dishes to the sink "Of course not. I've told you that already. Besides, where would you go?" Kira shrugged, and replied "I dunno, somewhere, I suppose." "Then consider 'somewhere', here." Kira grinned, and glanced over at her "Even when these guy friends of yours come over?" Mia had the grace to actually blush, causing Kira's grin to widen. "I knew it, you like one of 'em." Mia looked at her and rolled her eyes "If I did, I don't think I'd tell you." Kira shrugged "Fair enough." Mia came over with her dishes, and placed them in the sink. She turned around to clear off the table, and said "I noticed you don't have anything with you. Did you bring anything to Tokyo?" Kira frowned for a moment, and then replied "I sorta left home without telling anyone. I was in such a hurry, I just took some money and left." Mia put everything away, and asked "How long ago was that?" "Uh..." Kira looked a little embarassed "Well?" Mia questioned "A month ago." Kira finally replied. Mia's jaw dropped. "And you've been wearing that the whole time?" Kira's embarassment seemed to increase, and she nobbed. Mia suddenly grinned, and said "That's it then, I'm taking you shopping." Kira's jaw dropped.  
At the mall, which Kira had practically faught against going to, Mia practically threw everything at her. Kira said no to almost everything. "Look, I'm paying for it all, so just choose somethings, alright?" Mia asked, slightly annoyed. Kira sighed, and nobbed after noticing a different store across the one they were in. "I think I'm gonna check out stuff over there." Kira said, and took off in that direction. Mia nobbed her head, before grabbing a few things, and putting them on the counter. She took out one of her credit cards, and paid for it.  
Kira looked around the new store she was in. It was way different to the one Mia had dragged her to. Hardly anything was tight, and there were only few skirts. Kira grabbed a few pairs of baggy jeans, and headed towards the change room. Well, at least she tried to get to the change rooms, some blonde sort of bumped into her. "Oh, sorry." He said. Kira couldn't help but do a double take. A guy? On first glance, she had thought it was a girl. Well, guys were aloud to shop too, right? "No problem." She muttered in response "Sage, hurry up." A girl whined near the front desk. So, he was here with a girl then? Made sense. "Coming." Sage replied. The blonde headed towards the front with a quick glance at her. Kira wasn't even paying attention anymore, and had already entered a stall to try on some pants.  
After Mia had finished paying for her things, she crossed to where Kira had gone. "Mia?" She heard a familiar voice ask, sounding slightly shocked. She turned to see Sage standing behind her "Sage! How are you?" Sage grinned, and replied "I'm doing good. How about yourself?" "Same here. On another date?" Sage sighed, and shook his head "No, I'm just assisting a girl from school." "So you're on a date." Mia stated. Sage sighed again. "Hey, Mia, I'm done." Mia turned around, again, to see Kira standing there, a few pairs of jeans in her arms. "Glad to see you finally chose something." Mia handed her credit card to Kira, who wordlessly walked towards the front counter. "A friend of yours?" Sage questioned, glancing at the young woman's retreating form "Yeah. I met her a few days ago, actually. She's staying with me, at the moment." Sage gave her a questioning look "How did that happen?" Mia began telling Sage how she had met Kira.  
Kira stepped up to the counter, to purchase her items. The girl that was here with that Sage guy was in front of her. She seemed annoyed, and jealous, as she kept looked at Mia who was talking casually with him. She muttered something under her breath, and continued to glare. "Miss, here's your card." The woman at the counter said. The girl turned and accepted it, as her things were then put into bags. "Have a nice day." The woman said, as the girl walked away without a word. The woman looked at Kira and smiled "Is that all for you?" Kira nobbed her head and placed the jeans on the counter "Here." Kira handed Mia's card to the woman. Looking back to where Mia and Sage were talking, Kira wanted to start laughing. The girl was now holding onto Sage's arm, like her life depended on it. He, in turn, sighed, and said something to Mia, before looking straight at her. Kira held his gaze, and smirked. He's trying to read my aura, she thought with a grin, she shook her head 'No' and turned back around, to take Mia's card back, and the bag full of her new pants. "Thanks." She said with a smile. The woman nobbed, and turned to the next customer. As she walked towards Mia, Sage, and that other girl, Sage was looking at her causiously. "I'm done, Mia." Kira handed the credit card back to Mia "Well, we're not done here yet." Kira's sighed in resignation. She never did like shopping. Sage said his farewell, before him and the girl left. Mia dragged Kira off for more shopping.  
  
~  
  
Sage sat on his bed, a frown on his face. Mia had said that her new friend, 'Kira', had just recently come to Tokyo. What does she want here? Sage asked himself, a puzzled look on his face. Even more puzzling to him, though, was why he couldn't sense anything from her. Good or bad, no aura what-so-ever. It was as if she had somehow blocked that from him. Why would she be doing that? Whatever her reason was, it couldn't be good. Whether or not Mia trusted her as a friend. Sage sighed, and flopped down onto his back, on his bed, and mumbled. "I just don't trust her." 


	4. Authors Note

authors note -- I haven't writen this fic for quite some time due to the fact that I don't think anyone's been reading it. If I'm wrong about that, I appologize, tell me, and I'll re-think discontinuing it. 


	5. Spring Break

When Swords Clash

By: Rogue White Dragon (aka Dragoness)

A/N: I guess this means u can scratch that author note...eh?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or any of it's characters, don't sue

Chapter 3 – Spring Break

The long a-waited spring break finally arrived, and with it, all it's glory. No school, just two weeks of lazy bliss. Oh, and for the Ronin's that meant time at Mia's house, playing video games, swiming in the lake, meditating, and just having fun.

It was almost noon, and all the Ronin's were piled into Kento's jeep, his pride and joy, and were due to arrive at Mia's house in mere minutes.

"So Sage, this girl that's gonna be there, with Mia, what's she like?"

Kento asked from the front seat, his eyes still glued to the road. Sage shrugged and replied

"Nothing special, she seemed kind of odd to me, though."

Rowen grinned, and replied

"Cause she didn't throw herself at you?"

Sage frowned, and shrugged his shoulders, again. Ryo raised an eyebrow and said sarcastically

"She's probably not human, then, to withstand Sage's charm."

Sage rolled his eyes and said

"Not human? She looked more like a boy than a girl."

The other ocupants of the vehicle shuddered, and looked around at each other, Kento too, nearly driving into a tree that somehow got into his way. Stupid tree.

"Tom boys, they're so annoying."

Kento whined from the drivers seat. Cye rolled his eyes and said

"That's only because you got your butt kicked by one a few years ago."

Kento flushed, and went quiet, Rowen, Ryo, and Sage all gawked at the human garbage disposal, wondering what sort of monstrous creature would be able to beat a guy like Kento. They all shuddered. Mostrous creature indeed.

The five friends reached Mia's mansion only seconds later. Kento parked, and the group pulled their things out of the vehicle, and headed towards the front door. Opening the door, Ryo called

"Mia, we're here!"

Mia came out of the living room, and smiled at them.

"Long time no see. You all know where your rooms are, though, Ryo, you'll have to go into the one across from your old room. A friend of mine is staying there."

Kento smiled innocently and asked

"A friend?"

Mia turned towards the kitchen and said

"Yeah, but she's out right now. Something about training in the woods. She'll be back in about an hour."

The group all headed upstairs to their appointed rooms, and quickly unpacked. They then went back downstairs, and into the kitchen where Mia was, pulling some things out for lunch. Cye, of course, offered to help, and before the others knew what was happening, they were kicked out of the room, and exiled to the living room.

"Hey, Ryo, where's White Blaze? Wasn't he gonna come?"

Ryo sat up straighter on the couch, and looked at Rowen.

"Yeah, I think he's coming. Something spooked him a few days ago, and he ran off."

Rowen and Sage raised an eyebrow, while Kento looked at Ryo curiously.

"White Blaze? Spooked? Wow, go figure."

Ryo frowned at Kento and opened his mouth to reply, when Sage said

"You know, if Mia's friend is training in the woods, maybe she'd like some company."

He stood up, and headed for the front door. The three remaining Ronins groaned.

"Let's follow, and see what happens."

Kento said, casting a glance in the direction of the houses front exit. Rowen and Ryo agreed, and the three set out after the bearer of Halo.

Kira scowled at her tree-like-adversary. The large branch she was using as a quarter-staff had hardly put a dent in the large oak. She spun the make-shift-staff in her hands, and spun around, swinging it in the air. Training with various weapons was how she'd been taught. Though she specialized in double swords, the quarter-staff was easier to train with; and since she didn't have any swords with her, it would have to do.

Kira's ears twitched when she heard some rustling in the bushes nearby. With a hidden grin, Kira dropped the abused-looking-staff, and put her foot in the middle of it. gripping one end, she pulled hard, with all her strength, and snapped it in two. Lifting both halfs the the almost staff, she threw one at the intruder, who dared to spy on her.

"Hey, you should be careful with that thing. You could poke an eye out."

She recognized the teen who stepped into view as Sage, one of Mia's friends. He held the other half of the staff with one hand, and was smiling at her. Oh, Mia had warned her about him. The flirting king, he was supposedly called. Kira smirked and said

"Yours preferably."

Sage chuckled, and opened his mouth to respond, when Kira sunk into a fighting stance. Her half of the broken sword now being wielded as a sword. It wasn't close, but it had to do. Sage raised and eyebrow and said

"I think it's only fair to tell you, I'm the captain of this at my school."

Kira quirked both eyebrows, and said to him

"Does it look like I care?"

"Apparently not"

Oonervous laugh ok, I gave an update. I wasn't planning on it, but for the few reviews who've asked me too..well, lets just say, I got incredibly bored, then suddenly inspired to write another chapter. Sorry if you were waiting, for some unsee-able reason, but I've busy with my other fic, and I can't update at my house. So I can only update once a month, any amount of time within a week. If that doesnt' make sense, I'm sorry. Well, anyways, pleaze Review,

c'ya


	6. Twins

When Swords Clash

By: Rogue White Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors.

Chapter 4 – Twins

Ryo, Kento and Rowen watched curiously as Sage was given a run for his money (not literally), by a tall girl with black hair. The pair looked at each other. Yes, she must've been some sort of evil creature. This girl was barely inches shorter than Sage, and the broken long branch she was using kept snaking it's way to Sage, getting through his defences. She hit his stomach, his back, and his head. She stepped away from him quickly, giving him some room, and said

"Would you stop it? Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean you have to go easy on me."

Without another word, Mia's new friend swung into action again, and dove the would-be-branch towards Sage's chest. He deflected the blow, and the fight continued.

"Man, she's good."

Rowen said in suprise. His blonde haired friend was now getting serious, bringing the match to new levels. The girl seemed to dance around him, dodging everything. Swinging the make-shift-sword at Sage, he ducked it, and, finding an opening, went for it. His thick-long branch stopped barely touching her throat.

"Sage won."

Kento said to Rowen and Ryo. Both boys could only nod their heads in a slight daze. Who'd have thought a girl could contend with Sage?

"Good match, Kira"

Sage said, extending his hand towards her. Kira shrugged and said as she turned around

"Your friends were watching. What would they have thought if you lost to a girl?"

The violet eyed boy's jaw dropped. She let him win? But how..?

"You can come out now."

Kira called towards Rowen, Kento and Ryo, who were currently sitting in a tree. The three boys dropped out of it, and Ryo said

"You're pretty good, for a girl."

Rowen had to agree. Sage was right about her. Something _was_ different about this girl. Looking at her closely, Rowen had to blink a few times. The girl possessed the same tiger blue eyes Ryo did. What was up with that.

"Kira, this is Rowen, Kento, and Ryo."

Both Ryo and Kira momentarilly flinched. Looking at each other closely, Kira's jaw opened to say something,

"Hey, you guys kinda look like each other. Man, Sage, she _does_ kinda look like a boy."

Kento said, opening his big mouth. Ryo now forgotten, Kira's tiger blue eyes turned to Kento, a dangerous glint in them. Kento gulped and stepped backwards. Now was not the time for his tomboy-phobia to kick in. They were evil creatures, and they reeealy punched hard.

"Hmmm, Sage?"

Sage looked at Kira cautiously. A large branch met him in the face, full force, leaving an impossibly large imprint. His three friends stared wide-eyed at him, and Kira turned around and stalked away.

Looked like a boy? A boy?? How dare he say things about her like that. She might've been a tom boy, she wasn't ashamed of that, but no one had ever said she loked like a _boy_. Argh, how stupid could guys be?

Kira stomped into the kitchen, where Mia was cooking with another guy. Both turned to look at her curiously

"Back already?"

Mia asked.

"Yes."

Kira snapped, turning her gaze to the rooms other ocupant, as if _he_ had said she looked like a _boy_.

"Oh, Kira, this i Cye. Cye, this is the friend I was telling you about."

Cye, so that was his name.

"Hi."

He said, holding out his hand to shake. Kira stared at it like it was some sort of disease.

"Hey."

Was all she could get out. The front door could be heard opening rather loudly, as four boys ran inside, bursting through the door. Sage's face was red, with scratches and a now faint branch imprint on his face.

"Is dinner ready?"

Kento said as Sage opened his mouth to speak. Kira the four withering looks, which were mostly directed at Sage. Mia looked at them suspicously

"What happened?"

Sage seemed at a loss of words, Kento was too busy looking at the food, and both Rowen and Ryo were looking slightly dumbfounded.

"Ryo!"

Kira said suddenly, as an after thought, her eyes wide

"Yeah?"

"Sanada?"

Please say yes, please say yes, it would help sooo much if this _was_ her brother.

"Yeah."

Ryo replied suspicously. Kira sighed in relief. Who'd have thought that her brother, who she'd been looking for, would just end up being friends with the woman she was staying with.

"It's me, Kira."

"I already told him who you were."

Sage said, a frown on his face. Kira stared at Ryo intently, just willing him to remember. He _had_ to remember.

"Kirie?"

It almost came out as a croak. Kira grinned and said

"I've been looking for you."

Mia stared at the two in suprise

"Ryo's the brother you've been looking for?"

Kira nodded her head seriously. She pulled the silver orb from her pocket, and said

"I was told to find you, that you'd need my help. I don't know what this is, but it was given to me."

Ryo blinked a few times at it. An armor orb? But how?

"Ok, what the heck is going on?"

Kento demanded. Brother and sister blinked a few times at the five staring at them intently.

"Well, Ryo's my brother, I've been looking for him, cause something's gonna happen."

Kira said with an unusually bright smile.

"Ryo, since when did you have a _sister_?"

Sage asked, Rowen, Cye and Kento waited impatiently for an answer

"Since I was born."

Ryo answered. He looked at Kira again, and said

"I thought I'd never see you again, Kirie."

His sister smiled, and nodded in agreement.

"Same here."

"Since you were born? Is she older?"

Kento asked curiously. He looked at Kira, who shot daggers at him with her eyes. He gulped, and looked back at his leader. Ryo shook his head, and said

"No, we're twins."

**Well? How was that? I know it's kinda short...but I'm hungry, and wanted to post something before I ate. Yay, ok, caffeine seems to be my inspiration as of late. Well, hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review!**

**c'ya**


End file.
